bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Archipelago/Strategies
Post your strategies for completing Archipelago on any difficulty here! TheRealRC's NAPSFRILL Strategy (Hard) Rounds 1-25 1. Buy a Ninja Monkey and upgrade it to (2,2) 2. Buy a Monkey Apprentice and upgrade it to (2,2). Set it to Strong. Rounds 26-50 3. Upgrade your Ninja Monkey to (3,2) 4. Save up some cash and buy a Bloonchipper. Upgrade it to (3,2) and set it to Strong. 5. Save up some more cash and buy the Super Wide Funnel upgrade BEFORE Round 46. 6. Buy a Dartling Gun and upgrade it to (2,2) 7. Upgrade your Ninja Monkey to (4,2), upgrade your Dartling Gun to (2,3), and upgrade your Monkey Apprentice to (3,2). Order does not matter. 8. If you can afford it, buy a Heli Pilot and upgrade it to (2,2). Set to Pursuit. If not, set it aside for a little while but get it ASAP. Rounds 51-85 9. Buy a Spike Factory and upgrade it to (3,2) to deal with bloons that get past your defenses. 10. Buy a Bomb Tower and upgrade it to (4,2) before Round 63 to deal with the Ceramic Bloon rushes. 11. Upgrade your Heli Pilot to (3,2), and then upgrade your Monkey Apprentice to (4,2). 12. Upgrade your Heli Pilot to (4,2) before Round 76. You're definitely gonna need it. 13. Sell your Dartling Gun and buy a Monkey Ace. Upgrade it to (4,2). Don't worry about the path it takes. 14. Re-buy your Dartling Gun and re-upgrade it to (2,3). 15. Get a drink and watch yourself win. Notes *Cluster the Bomb Tower, Bloonchipper, Monkey Apprentice, and Ninja Monkey on the big island toward the beginning of the track. *Put the Monkey Ace and Dartling Gun on the horizontal island a little more towards the end. *If you keep losing lives and/or keep getting game overs, swap step 8 and 9. Alexmustcry's Strategy (Intermidate Difficulty) 1. Buy 2 Boomerang Throwers 2. Buy 1 Monkey Apprentice and upgrade to 2/0. 3. Invest only 1 Banana Farm and alternately upgrade with your defenses until round 40. 4. Upgrade the Monkey Apprentice to 2/2. 5. Buy a Monkey Village. 6. Buy another Monkey Apprentice and upgrade both 2/3. 7. Buy 1 Super Monkey. 8. Upgrade the Monkey Village to 0/2. 9. Upgrade the Super Monkey to 0/2 ---> 2/2 ---> 2/3 respectively. 10. You could repeat step 9 or buy an Ice Tower and upgrade it to 3/0. 11. Use the remaining cash on buying Sniper Monkeys 4/2, Ninja Monkeys 0/4 (Sabotage Supply Lines), Glue Gunners 2/3 or Super Monkeys (2,3). Notes: -At rounds 24 and 33, don't hesitate to use Road Spikes on Camo Bloons since the total cost for both rounds is at least $300. -'1 Monkey Apprentice upgraded 2/3' is enough to make it out to many rounds before the appearance of Ceramic Bloons. -By far, Super Monkeys with 2/3 upgrade is considered much cheaper and reliable than 3/2 upgrades since: upgrading a 2/2 Super Monkey into a Robo Monkey "doubles its power for only $9,000" compared than upgrading it into a Sun god "triples its power for $16,500". -Using the''' Sabotage Supply Lines Ability''' effectively on a Z.O.M.G. is like activating M.I.B. Call to Arms ability on all towers simultaneously. -Rounds to seriously look out for are 43,47,49,63,76, and 78 since this rounds spawns Ceramic Bloons which is somehow a surprise to your defenses especially on hard difficulty. -On tight situations, before you buy/upgrade towers- be sure to have an extra cash for Road Spikes that can pop equivalent to your remaining lives or twice. (From $300=110 spikes to $600=220 spikes) Mike's Strategy (Easy Mode) 1. Buy 1 Monkey Buccaneer upgrade 2,2 2. Fill up the islands with Dartling Guns that are upgraded 2,3 or 3,2 (preferably 3,2) 3. Buy a Banana Farm that is 0,4 4. Upgrade your first Monkey Buccaneer to 4,2 5. Put a Super Monkey on the broken buccaneer in the top right corner 6. Fill the track with Aircraft Carriers DimaTrushin102's strategy(Monkey Fleet) 1.Place a Monkey Sub near the entrance 2.Upgrade it to 1-1 3.Place a Monkey bucaneer above the P shaped island 4.Upgrade it to 2-2 5.Upgrade the Sub to 2-2 6.Save up money for Cannon ship(2-3) 7.After buying CS Buy a second Bucaneer 6.Repeat step 4 7.Upgrade it to Destroyer(3-2) 8.Upgrade the sub to 2-3 9.Put a sub near the curve 10.Upgrade it to Bloontonium Reactor(4-0).No need to waste money on second path. 11.Put a Monkey Bucaneer near the end. 12.Make it a destroyer. 13.Save up money for Aircraft carrier 14.Buy the aircraft carrier. 15.Upgrade the Bucaneer to Monkey Pirates(2-4) 16.Spam 2-3 subs,3-2 and 2-4 Bucaneers.Should help Category:Strategies